Naively Clueless
by crystal-mist
Summary: Dan Kuso and Runo Misaki are two different people who are very much the same a the same time. When they are with one another, squabbles and bickering fill the air. But will love find a way to actually connect these two?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary- Life is a long hard struggle; one full of complications and doubts. Comprehending one's feelings is the hardest thing to do. The path to realization is hard and tough. And it may not always bear the anticipated results. DanxRuno. Based on a true story. **

**My fifteenth story…. And my first DanxRuno, be kind please.**

**Yes, this is based on a true story. I guess I should say that the characters in this fiction are purely fictional… You know, just incase there happens to be any copyrights. Just so you know; I was a first-hand witness in the following events. This fiction shall utilize the characters of Bakugan Battle Brawlers as a way for me to interpret the events.**

**Thank you for clicking the link. And please enjoy.**

**Naively Clueless**

**crystal-mist**

**Chapter 1**

**Meeting**

Runo was a different girl; she was different from the rest of them. She had always been different and she will always remain different, regardless of what anyone says.

She was smart; she was always first in class yet she was rarely seen with a book in hand. The teachers adored her yet she was never once seen sucking up to them. She was a girl yet she was never once seen crying. She was a bit tomboyish and wasn't embarrassed to admit it.

Whenever a guy hit her for no reason, she wouldn't cry all alone in a corner like the other girls, she would either report it to the teacher fearlessly or she would smack him right back.

Dan was a typical guy; a regular heartthrob. He was very interactive with others. Everyone loved hanging out with him and above all; he had an extremely magnetic personality. He had a personality that drew everyone towards him. His grades were just about average but everyone adored his company.

Runo was young when she first met Dan. She was ten and he twelve. She was introduced to him by Dan's cousin.

"Hey guys, this is my cousin, Daniel Kuso." Introduced Joe; who was Dan's cousin.

"Hi Daniel." chimed the kids.

Dan had come to visit Joe for the vacations. Joe thought it would be cool to introduce Dan to the other kids in the apartment complex, and so he did.

"Nice to meet you." said Julie, a girl with silver hair as she smiled at him.

"This is going to be fun." Whispered Alice to Runo while the latter hardly even paid attention to what the red-head was saying.

"Let's play hide and go seek. Let's play, let's play." yelled Marucho, the youngest of the bunch as he started jumping up and down.

Runo observed the new kid through her bright blue eyes for a little while; that was until the game began.

Dan vaguely noticed Shun Kazami, the black hired boy who was also there.

When it was Runo's turn to seek she skillfully found almost everyone. She caught Julie, Joe, Alice and Marucho. Now only Dan and Shun remained.

She caught a glimpse of brown hair hiding behind a car; she also noticed the bright red overcoat.

"Found you, found you." She cheered happily.

"Found whom?" asked Julie.

"You know…" Runo paused for a bit as she rubbed her head…. "Hm... You know…that….that kid… that kid who came with Joe….He's there behind the car."

"No I am NOT." Came a voice, the kids turned round and saw Shun standing coolly at 'home base' with Dan by his side.

"No way….no way…I so totally caught you. I saw your flimsy hiding." exclaimed Runo indignantly as she ran towards the brown haired boy.

"You did not." taunted Dan.

"I did too."

"Did not."

"Did too…" she pouted fiercely then turned to Joe with a dagger-like glare... "Joe, your cousin is cheating!" she declared.

Joe, being the oldest of the bunch opened his mouth to say something but Alice cut him short.

"Runo dear, Dan is new here. Perhaps we can let it slide." Alice was young but her wisdom was beyond her age and the effect her persuasion had on Runo was tremendous.

Runo sighed in defeat. "Alright, alright. I will let that kid get away with it…. for now."

She did not see the amused smirk on Dan's face.

They continued the game.

The next day, the group of kids decided to play soccer. Runo and Shun were team captains.

[A/N: The next part is just a new way I just figure to write the story for bits, so that the dialogues don't get mixed up.

**Runo**: I pick Joe for my team.

**Shun:** Julie.

**Runo:** What about 'new kid'? [She gazed doubtfully at Joe as she said this.]

**Joe :** Good choice. He's great at soccer.

**Dan :** I have a name you know.

**Runo**: I'm sorry but… I think that I have forgotten. [She said embarrassedly.] What was it?

**Dan:** You forgot? [He exclaimed, but then sighed seeing the wide eyes of the girl in front of him.] Fine, whatever; it's Daniel Kuso.

**Runo**: Ah yes, it was Daniel... [She exclaimed in a victorious tone.] Aha...I thought it was Wilhelm.

**Dan : **What exactly does Daniel and Wilhelm have in common? [He gaped]

**Runo:** [She thinks for a while] nothing I guess. Your name is just so different that it is hard to remember

**Dan :** You can remember a weird name like Marucho and NOT Daniel? [His eyes were wide with disbelief and his mouth was drooped open.]

**Runo:** Sue me, why don't you? [She was just getting annoyed now.]

**Dan :** Are you always this rude?

**Runo: **I am NOT rude.

**Dan :** If you weren't then you would remember a small name like Daniel.

**Joe :** Guys stop bickering and let's just start the game.

**Runo-** Ah yes…

**Shun:** Marucho, in my team.

**Alice:** I'll be the referee.

**Runo:** But Alice…. [Alice looked at Runo expectantly. Runo sighed; she knew that Alice didn't like to play soccer. That was probably why Shun avoided picking her.] Fine, be the referee... Be impartial Kay?

The game was nice and in the end Runo's team won. After all both, Joe and Dan were on her team and they were amazing players.

Over the duration of the following week the group of kids had a very good time playing with one another. There was only one minor setback. No matter how hard Runo tried to, she could not remember Dan's name. She kept referring to him as 'That Kid' 'New kid' 'Joe's cousin' or some variation there-of.

Runo was a bright student, always scoring well and with lots of common sense. Then how come she was unable to remember his name?

Whenever Runo referred to Dan like that he would retort to her. And then they would start some petty bickering. He would say that 'Runo' was a strange name as well and then she would say something back, then he would use his age as an advantage.

Their bickering would normally end with either Alice advising Runo or with Joe dragging Dan off.

Dan was just so surprised that someone could absolutely not remember his name. He could remember her name just fine; it was Runo Misaki.

One evening Runo approached Joe with a determined expression on her face.

"What is it Runo?" he questioned.

"What's the name of 'that Kid'?"

"You mean my cousin?"

Alice nodded and Joe laughed slightly at her forgetfulness. "His name is not that strange you know…It's Daniel." stated Joe, with a smile still on his face.

"Thanks." Saying this she ran up the steps to her room muttering 'Daniel' all the while. She ran to the fridge and took a piece of paper.

She scribbled the word Daniel on it and stuck it onto one of the magnets. "Now, I will remember." She concluded with happiness.

The next day she scribbled the name into her hand using her mother's red pen.

They decided to play something that required the formation of two teams and Runo was once again the captain.

"I pick..." she gazed at her hand. "Daniel…" she shouted in triumph.

He gazed at her wide-eyed. "You finally remembered."

"Well...I won't let anyone take me down." She declared enthusiastically as she grinned happily.

He only smiled at what she said… "And just so you know…I saw that you wrote it in your hand…." He added. "That is cheating."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "SO cheating on hide and go seek is **NOT** CHEATING?" she asked indignantly.

And thus, they continued another round of bickering.

The others meanwhile went on with the game.

The next day Daniel left back home, he was just on a brief visit to his cousin after all…It was comparatively quiet now.

"Daniel left." muttered Runo to herself, then she then turned to her mother. "Mommy, I never want to leave this apartment …**Never**…I don't want to be separated from my friends. Never ever." She told her mother. "I hate changes."

Her mother only smiled at her. "Changes are a part of life….You just have to live with it…"

"Hm…I still hate changes though." Concluded the little blue haired girl...

Her mother's smile widened when she heard Runo's adamant voice.

"Well dear, life is complicated. And you cannot understand what is happening half the time."

"Huh?" asked the young Runo as she slightly tilted her head to one side.

"Never mind dear… It's time for lunch."

**One year later**, another summer vacation came. Runo skipped down the stairs as she hummed happily. She was as happy as an eleven year old could be in summer break.

She ran and felt the cool wind rush past her face.

She spent some time just wandering here and there in the grounds of the apartment complex.

She then started running all over the place because she was getting bored. She ran to the sand-box. [A/N: Well, not _exactly_ a 'sand-box' but something where they played often.]

When she reached there her bright blue eyes widened as she saw an older, taller boy sitting in it with a couple of sea-shells in hand.

She was surprised as she saw his brown hair and matching eyes. He apparently hadn't noticed her.

"You…you are here…Da- Da-." She paused for a bit as she thought deeply. "Dan- 'Joe's kid cousin'."

"How many times should I tell you?…my name is Daniel." He said as he stood up.

"Ah…yes, that's right."

"I guess you can call me Dan though. It sounds cool….Nice to see you again….Runo."

"I guess...it is quite nice to see you again as well."

"What do you mean '_you guess'_?" He retorted.

"Oh nothing." she said with a wide smile.

As the days passed by, Runo came to know that Dan was about to move in with Joe that year because his parents were about to go abroad and for **some reason** they couldn't take Dan along with them. Joe told Runo the reason but she was too young to comprehend even a single word of what he explained.

A long time of bickering and squabbling awaited them.

**SO how was the chapter?**

**I hope you liked this. I had to work very hard to compile most of the happenings into one single chapter. But I think it is okay for an introduction chapter.**

**I hope it is.**

**And yes, all this really happened and I am not making it up, and please don't sue me or anything.**

**I mean no harm by this story. I am just voicing stuff out.**

**Please Review and tell me what you think****.**

**I was intending on making this AlicexShun but well, taking the characters of the main characters Runo and Dan fitted more into the equation. Sorry if they are a bit OOC.**

**Tell me what you think kay?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've changed the summary cause Jazzgirl123 said something bout the summary seeming so depressing and I saw she was right so I changed it.**

**New Summary- Dan Kuso and Runo Misaki are two different people who are very much the same a the same time. When they are with one another, squabbles and bickering fill the air. But will love find a way to actually connect these two?**

**I hope this one is more exciting… Tell me if prefer the old summary or the new one Kay?**

**I think I'll be a bit late in my next upload… Cause my finals are fast approaching [in February] and I do not think I have enough time for this.****I will however try to do my very best to upload this****soon after the exams. **

**Wish me luck guys. :)**

**Naively Clueless**

**crystal-mist**

**Chapter 2**

**Water Balloon**

"So you guys…Dan'll be living with me from now on." declared Joe to the other kids in the apartment.

"YAY!" chorused the group of little kids.

Joe's parents decided that it was better to enroll Daniel in a nearby school to facilitate travelling and in the end; he ended up going to Runo's school.

He was two years older though, so Runo was relieved that she wouldn't have to deal with him in her class.

Runo had to accompany Dan to school everyday though; that was because he didn't know his way around the place and Joe didn't want his cousin to get lost. They were normally very silent when they were alone, apart from the constant bickering they would o through.

Dan instantaneously captured the attention and adoration of everyone at his new school. He was too popular for words.

Runo was eleven now and in the sixth grade while Dan was in the eight grade.

The kids in Runo's class were bewildered seeing the way in which Runo talked to Dan. Runo had the nerve to call Dan by his name and not add any word of respect before it.

All the other girls in Runo's class called him Daniel-sama. _[__**A/N:**__ Alright, so I didn't know the corresponding word to use. I mean you can't call someone 'big brother' Dan…In actual occurrence, the term used is 'bhaiyya' which means 'big brother in my language.']_

Chen Lee, Runo's best friend in school looked at her surprised. "Runo, how come you are so free with Daniel-sama? You call him like all his classmates."

Runo blinked a few times…"Because Dan lives at my apartment complex…" said Runo, scooping a spoonful of noodles into her mouth…"And he is like so annoying…He always picks fights with me."

Chen's mouth dropped open… "What the? I always thought that the both of you arriving and leacing together was just a BIG co-incidence."

"What's wrong Chen?" asked Runo, starting to get annoyed. "Close your mouth or a mosquito will fly into it." She warned.

That evening the group of kids gathered once again and decided to play soccer.

Alice sighed, she loathed soccer.

"Perhaps…you can me my goalie." Suggested Runo, but Alice only shrugged.

"I guess…" said Alice in a downhearted manner.

Just then something hit Shun's shoulder; it was a water-balloon [a.k.a. A balloon filled with water. ;) ]

It soaked Shun clothes.

They looked in the direction from which it appeared. Standing there was Joe and Dan with a wide smile plastered on their faces and a bucket full of balloons at their feet...

Dan took hold of another balloon and now flung it at Runo, she managed to dodge just in time but it hit Alice. Alice was drenched from head to toe. She squealed as the cold water drenched her and soon started laughing and running along with the others.

Subsequently an all-out war followed, they were drenched but they enjoyed it.

Only Dan and Joe were still dry.

"That's not fair." said Shun and muttered a plan so that only Runo could hear, Runo agreed and they started running in opposite directions.

They ambushed Joe and Dan and got hold of some balloons. They ran away from them.

Shun took aim and threw blue balloon at Joe's face and Joe was immediately drenched.

Runo took aim at Dan and threw the balloon but unfortunately it curved and hit Shun instead.

Shun glared at Runo. "I thought I explained the plan properly." He said through his half-pouting mouth.

"I didn't mean to.,,,Honest... I just have **terrible** aim." Explained Runo.

"Well, you'd **better **make up for it." yelled Shun back.

"Alright." And saying this Runo started charging in Dan's direction. Dan threw a balloon at her and it hit her. She squealed slightly but didn't stop running she managed to take a hold of the bucket but Dan held the other end and now they entered a tug-of-war. Runo could tell that she was loosing so she took all her strength to push the bucket upwards.

Dan just kept trying to pull the bucket so he didn't see what Runo intended to do.

In one more push Runo had upturned the bucket and the remaining balloons crashed onto Dan's hair.

Dan let out a loud holler as the cold water drenched him.

Runo let go of the bucket and ran away."Was that satisfactory Shun?" she asked with a self-satisfied smirk.

Shun only smiled brightly at her.

"You are strong and smart **for a girl."** muttered Dan as he wiped the water out of his eyes.

"What d'you mean by that?" she retorted.

"And you have **terrible** aim." concluded Dan as he smirked with a satisfied grin.

She pouted.

The president of the apartment complex's committee Mrs. Morton stood before the wet kids and frowned at them disapprovingly with her hands on her hips.

The kids looked at her. She was a very rude woman. They wondered what she wanted with them now.

"You kids…What do you think you are doing? You are not to disturb the equilibrium and peace of **my** apartment."

"Equwiltriuho?" repeated Julie, trying to figure out how to pronounce equilibrium.

Marucho sighed at the senselessness of his friend.

"You kids and your unconditional squealing and shouting. Do you know what an inconvenience this is to the other residents?" continued Mrs. Morton in her authoritative voice.

Actually, the other residents didn't mind the kids running about and squealing. Some of them also found it entertaining to watch their games.

"You don't see them complaining." Muttered Dan under his breathe.

Mrs. Morton seemed to have heard, but she pushed it aside.

"I cannot have drenched children running around like savages in **my** apartment…I shall have order and discipline." She said glaring at the terrified children.

"This is not you apartment." Dan spoke up. "We all live here as well…And we weren't doing any harm…" he had a determined voice.

"Dan stop, don't say anything. Calm down…please.." muttered Runo over and over again in a low voice, so that only Dan could hear what she was saying.

But Dan ignored Runo's requests and continued. "We live here and have a right to enjoy ourselves. This is not **YOUR** apartment. It is as much ours as it is yours."

This comment seemed to have broken Mrs. Morton's patience.

"**You brat**….How dare you talk back to me… I shall have a word with your parents… Stop this ridiculous game and stop shouting or else I will see that every one of you get grounded…"

Saying this, she left…

"Dan, you have to learn to hold your tongue." Instructed Joe.

"What was I to do though? None of you would say anything…I thought that at least you or Runo would speak up but you didn't, so I had to." said Dan in a determined voice.

Joe smiled a little…"So there goes our water balloon game.

"It was fun while it lasted though." said Alice trying to brighten the atmosphere up.

Joe brought towels for all of them. While they were waiting for Joe to return Runo approached Dan.

"You seemed really ticked off." She stated, not looking at him.

"I was…" he admitted, smiling a bit as he looked at the ground. "I didn't think I would go overboard though."

"Hm…I know…It was brave of you though…I've never had the courage to talk back to elders like that."

He laughed. "Me neither, not until now that is…"

Runo sighed a little. "She'll probably get you in trouble with your auntie for talking back to her like that."

"She will what?" gasped Dan.

"She will do that…She will complaint against you to your auntie and **she** will not allow you to come and play for about two weeks." Explained Runo.

"How do you know?" asked Dan.

"Because, Joe's talked back to her like that once or twice before and he was punished every time."

Dan nodded. "It's alright… I couldn't take it though…She was like." He did an imitation of Mrs. Morton, he did it in a squeaky voice. "My apartment, law order, my apartment…Mine, mine, mine, mine…" he stopped imitating and reverted to his original voice. "It's plainly frustrating…"

Runo laughed helplessly at his ridiculous imitation. She failed to notice the surprise on everyone's face as she doubled over in laughter...

And so, from the next day Dan was grounded for three weeks…

As the children played in the ground he would gaze at them from the bedroom window, he would feel lonely.

But once in a while a certain blue-haired girl would wave in his direction. She seemed to be the only one who noticed his presence watching them. And he wouls smile happily at himself and wave back with a grin on his face.

**It really is confusing for me , as to which events to include where… **

**Just so you are not confused Mrs. Morton thinks of herself as an authoritative figure and she is mostly TOO possessive and she finds pointless faults in whatever the children do. They despise her and plus, she gets them into trouble for what they don't do.**

**Tell me what you think of the characters in this story and tell me the opinions you form of them please.**

**Tell me whatever you feel or see…Or whatever you want to let me know. I would like to hear your point of views on the entire situation.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey…Here's is the new chapter…Please enjoy. Sorry for the wait.**

**I wrote this chapter after my exams i.e. on 01-03-2011, at 3:30 pm whilst eating lemon flavoured gelatin, gotta love it. :) **

**Naively Clueless**

**crystal-mist**

**Chapter 3**

**Human Nature**

For a while nothing very spectacular happened. The same routines went on day after day after day. Things were pretty boring, to say the least.

School was alright; Runo aced her classes, Dan was slowly becoming the role model of the other kids. He was smart, kind, funny and very interesting company. A lot of girls even started having crushes on him… A very few of them approached him and they all got declined extremely politely.

Dan was humble and his growing popularity was evident…

Some of the girls in Runo's class got the information that she and Dan were in the same apartment building.

And they were like.

'So Runo, what is Daniel-sama like?'

'Is he always this kind and amazing?'

'Oh I wish I could trade places.'

And Runo would just raise an eyebrow and say… "I am sorry…but I don't really like gossip much."

One evening while on the way back home Runo let out a sigh.

"What's wrong kiddo?" asked Dan, walking lazily beside her.

"Don't call me **kiddo**… or any variation of it…I am only two years younger than you…." She retorted whilst pouting.

"And alas…In spite of that two year difference, you give me no respect what-so-ever…" he said in a very dramatic tone.

"Drama Queen." She muttered and he smirked at her.

"Aw come on, calling me something a bit more respectful like 'Dan-sama' won't kill you."

"You never know…" replied the blue-haired girl.

He sighed… "Fine…."

"You know, your fan-girls are really getting to me." said Runo.

"Really?" a very sly smirk lit up his face. "Is some one jealous of all the attention **I** am getting?"

"I am NOT jealous." She half shouted.

"Hey chill Runo, people are starting to stare…"

"Uh sorry." She said blushing. "If it's alright with you. Don't let them know that we live in the same apartment complex…It's irritating. They keep asking me about what you like and what your nature is …What am I to reply anyway?"

"Are you implying that you know **nothing** about me?"

"No, that's not it…"

"Did you tell them that I am extremely well-mannered, gentlemanly and above all sophisticated?"

"Of course I didn't" said Runo, stifling a giggle.

"It's not that funny."

"Oh believe me…When you are in my shoes, it is…" she replied, giggling helplessly.

A year passed… Runo was twelve and Dan fourteen…

They were still in the same school and still walked to school and back home together everyday. And they still bickered when they gathered to play.

Julie's new favourite pastime was guessing **what **Runo and Dan would be bickering about and **who** would start the quarrel.

Mrs. Morton passed a new law… No Football. That is, they were not allowed to use a ball of any hard variety to play as it may 'inconvenience the residents'.

So Joe bought an air ball, like one of the beach-balls- a bit heavier than your standard beach-ball.

It was strange playing with that ball because all you had to do was kick it gently and it would fly off with no control.

"This is so frustrating…It doesn't move the way you want it to." complained Runo.

"They'll start quarrelling." whispered Julie to Alice. "NOW."

Alice only looked at Julie in a surprised expression. "How can they turn that statement into a fight?"

"Oh you'll see." Said Julie as she giggled.

"Are you sure that wasn't just because of your **terrible** aim Runo?" taunted Dan.

"What? Of course not…And I didn't see any of your shots on target either." She retorted.

"I think you are forgetting the goal I made about ten minutes." said Dan in a rather proud voice.

"That was such a fluke." said Runo, sticking out her tongue.

"No it wasn't…It was a genuine shot…Tell her Joe."

"Fluke."

"No way."

"Yes way."

Julie just smiled at Alice with an all-knowing look on her face. "Told you."

Alice sighed and admitted defeat at Julie's superior 'human behavior deciphering' ability.

Unfortunately, Joe hit the ball a little bit too hard and it went flying too high, it went inside the balcony of an apartment.

"That's Mrs. Morton's house." exclaimed Marucho, who was scared.

Joe sighed. "We'll have to go and ask her to give us the ball back."

"But she is scary." said Alice, who was a bit scared as well.

"I'll go." offered Dan.

"No…I think its better if I went." declared Runo with a determined expression.

Joe considered for a bit… "Perhaps I should go…"

"No, it's alright…If Dan goes, he may blow his top again." Runo smiled a bit. "The same can be said for you Joe."

"I'll come along with you, if you want." said Shun, raising his hand a bit.

Joe thought that was the best idea. "Yeah Runo, you can go along with Shun."

When they left to Mrs. Morton's house Dan pouted at Joe. "No fair….I could've gone…Alone."

Unfortunately Mrs. Morton shouted at Runo and Shun….

"I though I told you NOT to play football and then you do and NOW you have to nerve to come to MY house and ask me to give you the ball…Go now, and tell your little friends that you won't get your ball back. You snobby brats are really pushing your limits."

Runo just listened wordlessly. Shun was always cool-headed so he listened to the whole thing without back talking. In fact, his emotionless face seemed to concern Mrs. Morton a little…

They went back. Runo shook her head from side to side.

"That lady shouts a LOT." added Shun gently rubbing his ears.

"She shouted at you...I am sorry for sending you guys there." said Joe apologetically.

"No it's alright… at least we were not forcefully grounded." said Runo.

"That's true." chimed in Alice.

"What'll we do now?" asked Julie as she sat on one of the steps…

Runo was standing a bit apart from everyone. Dan sighed as he saw her standing there alone so he went towards her.

"Her shouting seems to have affected you more than it did Shun." He stated.

"It is NOT affecting me…" said Runo looking at Dan. She saw the look on his face and sighed. "Okay maybe a little…I mean, it was only a ball, she didn't have to go over board like that."

"Yeah, people are weird that way." said Dan in an all-knowing way. "Especially me." He joked.

She smiled at him… He was taken aback by her sudden smile. It had always been this way, she was always unpredictable and it was one of the things that he found intriguing about this particular girl.

The next day the kids found the ball lying on the ground. It had no air in it…Mrs. Morton had ripped it open. Now, their beautiful ball was just shreds of torn fabric.

Marucho started crying seeing its remains –he was young after all- and he was easily upset by the loss of things. Especially because he liked the colourful ball very much.

"Don't cry Marucho…It's only a ball." comforted Alice as she tried comforting the kid.

Dan held the ball in his hand… His hands were trembling.

He was angry at that lady for wrecking what was theirs…He was angry at her for denying them fun, for sometimes accusing them of things they didn't do, for shouting at Runo, for making Marucho cry.

So he started walking away from the group of friends…

Everyone was so busy comforting Marucho that they didn't notice Dan slipping away. Everyone; apart from a blue-haired girl that is.

She followed him. Horror gripped her as she realized that he was heading towards 's house.

So she ran as fast as she could and caught up with him.

"Dan where are you going?"

"I am going to give her a piece of my mind." He said, clutching the torn ball in an almost 'death-grip'.

"No…She'll…she'll…There is no telling what she will do…"

Dan showed no sign of stopping.

"Dan…Please, stop."

He still didn't listen to her and just continued towards the building. In a last desperate attempt Runo took hold of his hand and tried pulling him to a stop.

But it didn't work, he only tugged at her harder and she was slowly loosing her grip.

"Joe…" she shouted… "Stop Dan before he does something crazy." She yelled urgently.

"Let me go." Shouted Dan at her.

"Don't be stupid." She answered back, still trying to pull him to a stop.

The others apparently couldn't hear her, because they were on the other side of the grounds.

After some tugs Dan pulled with so much strength that Runo's hand slipped and he was able to run.

He ran up the steps… Mrs. Morton's house was on the second floor and he intended to run all the way there.

Runo followed him, yelling all the way. But he took no notice, he was faster than her.

When they were about to reach the second floor they heard the noise of a door opening with great force. Mrs. Morton's figure appeared before them. Runo had caught up to Dan and was right beside him now.

"What are you kids doing shouting INSIDE the building. Don't you do enough of that outside?" she yelled.

Dan was about to retort, but when he looked at Runo he saw something very unexpected that made him hesitate.

Runo had tears in her eyes… And they were almost flowing down her cheeks.

He clenched his hand into a fist …

Dan took a step or two forward and bowed to Mrs. Morton. "We are sorry." He said in a low voice.  
Mrs. Morton smiled victoriously "Finally, you kids are learning some manners…Now get going." She said before shutting the door.

Dan just stood there without uttering a single word, he half hated himself for apologizing like that. His back was turned towards Runo.

"You….you apologized!" exclaimed Runo, still engulfed in disbelief.

He then turned towards her. "Yeah I guess…" he muttered and started descending the steps. As he passed her he muttered. "Although, this is the first time I've seen **you** crying..."

Her eyes widened. "I am not…" but she couldn't complete as a tear rolled down her cheek.

She was ashamed; she didn't know why she was crying.

She slowly followed Dan downstairs after wiping away her tears...

And then a thought occurred to her. "You stopped, because you saw me crying?" she asked timidly. (Very different from her normal nature.)

"I guess." He muttered.

"It was involuntary…I don't even know why-"

"It's alright, you don't have to explain." He spoke in a softer voice as they reached the grounds.

And that was it; end of conversation.

**Don't ask me why Runo cried. It could probably be because she was really scared that Dan would get into trouble and get grounded for life or something like that…**

**It was involuntary, I swear. Confusion and desperation overrode her at the moment and no other reaction occurred to her. She's still a young girl after all.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked the story.**

**I don't know if this is 'romantic' enough or anything. I cannot manipulate anything because all this and MORE has already happened and I want to write this story in its authenticity.**

**Only the dialogues are modified a bit, cause let's face it. You can't remember something word per word and this obviously follows a time-line when we/they couldn't utter philosophical sentences.**


	4. Chapter 4

Before we begin please let us join together and pray for the safety of the people in Japan who have encountered a very devastating Tsunami and earthquake….

**Ps- I think I am running out of ideas to write about, so if you guys don't mind I am issuing a FIVE topic challenge for myself… Please suggest for me a bakugan pairing [not including Fabia any Gundalians if you don't mind] and a theme to write about. And I will make a little collection of little stories upon that theme….Note- only the first FIVE challenges shall be considered… If the topic is SO amazing then I will consider a SIXTH as well… Please, if you don't mind include it in your review.**

**Naively Clueless**

**crystal-mist**

**Chapter 4**

Twelve-year old Runo was sitting in her class when Baron -one of her friends- approached her.

"Yo Runo… Here's some classified."

"If it is classified then why are you telling me?" she retorted looking at the pink-haired guy before her.

"Simple…Because, it involves you…" he answered sitting down beside her.

She sighed. "Tell me then."

"Just promise me that you won't hurt me for telling you."

Runo grew more suspicious. It sounded like she wasn't going to like this 'information'.

"Alright…I promise." She then listened intently to what he had to say.

"You see...Klaus, he's fallen for you…And he is going to tell you how he feels."

A blush tinted her cheeks as he said this

"Listen…I DO NOT feel that way-"  
But Baron cut her short. "Alright, so perhaps 'is' going to tell you isn't the right term…'was' going to tell you last week… Then something unexpected happened." He paused for a bit. "Klaus told his older brother that he was about to confess to you… And his older brother told his best friend."

"So exactly how many people know?"

"Listen Runo, the good part is just coming… And his older brother's best friend told Klaus not to be so 'conceited'...He discouraged Klaus, saying that there was this very HUGE possibility that he would get rejected. And that he should pay more attention to 'who' he was confessing to …And that **you** deserved better than him. And that he should wait and observe how you feel before confessing…What's more… it looked like he was more 'trying to protect **you**' than 'giving Klaus advice'. "

Runo's eyes widened as she heard this. "No way…" she muttered uneasily.

"You want to know who that senior was?" questioned Baron.

Runo was a bit doubtful whether she should ask. "Yes."

"It was none other than the great Daniel-sama."

Runo's jaw dropped open. Dan…no way. Suddenly she remembered a conversation she had with him about four days ago.

"_Hey Runo…Do you like Klaus?" asked Dan on their way home._

_Runo looked at him with a confused expression. "What's with that question all of a sudden?"_

"_Just answer kid."_

"_I told you NOT to call me kid." She then settled down. "Such a strange question…You want to know what Klaus is like? Well honestly, he is just a conceited jerk… He is so full of himself…I mean; he is so big-headed. He gets on my nerves like all the time. He is one of my least favourite people in class."_

"_Oh…" replied Dan._

"_SO why did you want to know?" she asked._

"_No reason…" he paused for a bit and tried to improvise a reason. "Because Klaus's older brother is in my class." _

"_AH…Don't tell his older brother what I just told you."_

"_Don't worry… I won't." said Dan with an unnaturally big smile on his face._

"Wow Runo, this is the first time I've seen you speechless like this." stated Baron in amazement. "You are lucky to have Daniel-sama looking out for you … He is such a reliable guy."

Runo could feel herself blushing. Dan, that idiot, what had he done?

That evening, on the way back home Runo was unnaturally quiet. This uncomfortable silence hung in the atmosphere.

"Runo…What's with the eerie silence?"

She refused to talk to him.

"Runo?"

"….."

Dan sighed in defeat. "What's wrong?"

"….."

"What's the matter? You look a tad angry."

"Stop meddling in my life, DANIEL."

"Wow…What have I done to make you this mad?"

"You…" but then she stopped midway. She decided that it was better if she didn't tell him on the street. If she did, then she may end up shouting at him then and there. She quickened her steps.

Dan only sighed as he hurried to keep up with her.

That evening even when they were playing Runo refused to talk to Dan.

"Looks like somebody is angry with you." Muttered Julie as she nudged Dan in the ribs.

**Dan's P.O.V**

Alright, now I am puzzled. Runo is angry. I am pretty sure that I haven't done something to make her this enraged. She is so totally avoiding me. What is going on with her?

She spent two days giving me the silent treatment. Honestly, I didn't think that she would stay mad this long…

Then I went to the terrace of my apartment building to get some fresh air as I heard songs from my iPod.

When I reached there, I saw Runo there. She was hanging the laundry out.

I smiled to myself and decided that it was 'now or never'. So I headed in her direction.

"Hey Runo." I greeted.

She barely looked at me and continued her chore.

"Aw come on Runo…Don't you think this has gone on long enough?"

"….."

"You know, it is a bit awkward that I have these one-sided conversations with you."

"You have no right to interfere in my life."

"Honestly, Runo what's wrong? I really can't understand why you are so cold to me and not anyone else."

"Of course you wouldn't understand."

"Huh?"

It felt awkward to the both of them. It was a strange mood and they couldn't comprehend the queer emotions that dwelled in their hearts. "What was the deal with Klaus?" she asked him at last.

"What about him?"

"Oh come on Dan; you and I both know what I am implying."

"I don't."

"Something about 'being conceited' and 'waiting to find out how she feels'."

His eyes widened in shock as he heard her say this. "Wait…How did you come to know?"

"So this is hush-hush business now, is it?"

"Alright…so I interfered a little bit…What's the big deal?" he asked her.

Dan was so uneasy. Even in his wildest dreams he hadn't imagined the scenario of Runo 'knowing' about how he stopped Klaus's confession.

"Do you know what this 'interference' looked like? It looked as if you were trying to protect me than to give him advice."

"Then that is perfectly true… I **was** trying to protect you." He answered before thinking twice.

Runo was so completely taken aback that she didn't know how to respond.

"I don't need your 'protection'. I can do just fine on my own." She stated shortly as she hid her embarrassment and glared at him.

"I was just trying to help you…You know, It's weird; it's awkward to be in the same room with someone whom you rejected and you definitely can't talk to them like you normally would." He said sincerely.

"When were you crowned King of all emotions?"

"Hey, I just told him to rethink his decision… It's not like I claimed that you were mine or something…" he then stopped short as a heavy blush covered his cheeks.

He looked like he could have kicked himself for saying that one. But Runo didn't notice this because she was too busy rewinding what he just said.

Dan was so speechless that he did not know what to say… There was only one way he could divert Runo's attention.

"Or is it that you **wanted** him to confess to you so that you could accept and be his girlfriend."

"Shut up Dan, I am TWELVE…"

"So?"

Now once again anger took over all the emotions in Runo's heart. "You are so despicable… What the? You are so obnoxious…I mean why were you even remotely concerned about what was happening in my life?"

"I-"

But she cut him short. "What? So you don't think that I can handle such situations."

"Well yeah...Cause frankly Runo, even though you are tough on the outside. Admit it you are a big softie inside."

"Shut up, I would've done fine..."

"I disagree."

"What do you think I am? A little kid who needs others to look after her?"

"Uh…is that a trick question?"

"Don't you dare interfere again!"

"What'll you do if I do?" he taunted her. He now had a playful tone in his voice.

"I…I'll throw a shoe at you."

"Wow…Is that the best threat you can come up with?" as he saw her fumed face a smirk tugged at his lips. "Yeah right."

Just then a shoe came flying towards him but missed him by at least a foot or two.

He just stared at Runo, who was standing in front of him with one of her feet bare.

"Hey Runo-" Just as he started his next question she threw her other shoe at him.

"I don't want to be seen as a burden…by anyone." She shouted at him as she threw it.

But sadly, once again, it missed Dan by quite a large margin.

"If you think that I am missing on purpose then you are mistaken." She shouted again.

Dan's face softened a bit as he looked at her. She was surprised by the sudden change in his expression.

A subtle smile lit up his face. "You really are angry, aren't you?" he asked softly as he gazed at her.

He slid his feet out of his slippers. He then slid one of them towards Runo. "I am sorry…" he said still with that smile on his face. "Go ahead…Cool off your anger."

Runo just stared at the slipper. She was so confused by his sudden actions.

Before she could contemplate about it too much she took it and flung it at Dan.

It missed him again.

"Wow…You really have **terrible** aim don't you?" he exclaimed in disbelief. "Listen, this is the limit of my leniency alright? You get only ONE more try." He said as he slid his second slipper to her. "Last try Runo…Don't waste it."

She took hold of his slipper, but instead of throwing it at him she threw it to the ground. Before Dan could reflect over the logic of her action she was right beside him.

"I hate you for this…" she stated in a low voice as she lightly punched his shoulder.

Dan knew that she hadn't put too much effort into that punch.

"You mean it?" he asked.

"Of course I don't…" she then looked directly at him. "Just don't do it again…It could give a lot of people the wrong impression."

"I was only looking out for you." He said.

"I know…I mean it…I know, but next time, have a little more faith in me. And trust me to handle the situation appropriately." She said before she picked up the bucket at her feet.

"Hm…Right…"

As Runo walked away, she was puzzled. What was with this sudden mood-swing? Just a few seconds ago she could've ripped Dan's head off for interfering but now she didn't feel so bad about it.

Perhaps he really had helped her…

He was right; it would've been awkward to hang around guys whom you've rejected; very awkward indeed like she would soon find out.

And why exactly had Dan allowed her to throw stuff at him? His gesture of giving her his slippers really had surprised her.

She smiled at herself as she opened the door to her home. "Oh well…I shouldn't think too much about it perhaps."

**Well, I actually kind of decreased the size of the argument they had that day. It was long and arduous… And it was tiring; really it was even more tiring to decide which goes where… **

**Do you think 'I'll throw a shoe at you?' Was a stupid comeback and a bit off the mark? I do too…**

**But what am I to do with the mind of an uncreative little twelve year old?**

**Anyways thanks for reading…**

**Please review Kay?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am sorry for the delay. But well, because I was neck high with stuff to do I briefly postponed writing this story for the past two weeks or so**

**Naively Clueless**

**crystal-mist**

**Chapter 5**

**sama This sama That.**

The whole incident involving Klaus had subsided. Runo found that it was best to act like she didn't know about Klaus and his 'confession' that was stopped short.

Actually, it felt so weird just talking to him .She wondered just what would have happened if he actually HAD confronted her? Wouldn't it be a hundred times more awkward?

Secretly, she was thankful to Dan for helping her. But she would never let him know of her silent gratitude.

Time passed and Runo finally turned into a teenager, an inexperienced thirteen year old.

Even though this maturity was achieved age-wise; she and Dan never matured in the 'bickering' sphere.

It was a beautiful day and things were pretty normal. Runo was waiting impatiently for Dan. Boy, he was late.

He then came rushing down the steps, brown hair ruffled and an apologetic smile on his face.

"I won't wait for you the next time." informed Runo as she started walking to school without taking much notice of the guy beside her..

"Alright…" he broke into a smile as he followed her on the way to school. On the way, they ran into Myleen, a girl who studied at their school.

Myleen froze as she saw Runo's lighthearted expression. Myleen wondered why this girl was so at ease… She was walking with someone as cute, amazing and talented as Daniel and she was unperturbed!

"G..good morning Daniel-sama." said Myleen with a sweet smile on her face. She seemed a bit nervous.

Dan raised an eyebrow. "Good morning…You know, you really don't have to call me Daniel-sama…I am only one year older than you."

"But, One year is a **big difference**…" said Myleen. Runo just kept walking without taking notice of them, rather she was '_pretending' _not to take notice..

"It really doesn't matter..." he said. "Runo here calls me Dan. And she is two years younger. I keep telling her that she should give me more respect, but I've never heard the word sama follow my name when she says it." He said with a little chuckle.

Myleen's heart burned with a sort of jealousy as Dan talked about Runo.

Runo on the other hand was fuming. Why was he bringing all this up anyway?

That evening Runo sped up her steps that Dan found it hard to keep up with her.

"Runo, where's the fire?" he asked.

"Shut up."

"Now, now you shouldn't be rude…Especially not to a senior."

"What was that? This morning; Myleen-sama and you."

"Wait a second. You call **her** Myleen-**sama** and no me?"

"What difference does it make anyway? Why did you have to tell her that **stuff **about me? That was none of her business."

"I never said **stuff** about you. I just told her that you don't give me respect, and that is the truth." He was starting to get confused, why was Runo mad at him anyway? Poor Dan, he had no understanding how the female mind of a thirteen year old worked.

"So what? You want me to start calling you Daniel-sama now?" she started.

"…."

"Of course that's what you want….And what about her?" Runo did a crude imitation of him from that morning " '**You **don't have to call me Daniel-sama…Myleen.' " said Runo in a sugary voice.

"I did NOT say it like that."

"Whatever." They had arrived at the apartment complex.

Runo turned towards him. "I will be taking your leave then…" her expression hardened. "Daniel-sama." After she said that, she ran all the way to her home, she almost fell down once but she relentlessly rushed up the steps. And when she reached home she closed the door with a deafening thud.

Dan just stood there. When she said Daniel-sama, her voice was so unfriendly that it almost concerned him. Every time Runo and he bickered, it had been for something silly. He wasn't really sure what it was that ticked her off now.

It was strange, how Runo had this weird effect on him. She could completely baffle him with her every action. Also, whenever he was with her, he didn't have to pretend to be someone he was not. But now…

Soon after that, Julie suddenly stumbled upon something totally unexpected.

One evening she had reached the ground earlier than anyone else. After about five minutes passed Dan reached there.

"Uh…no one here yet?" he asked.

"Then what am I? An animal?" asked Julie playfully.

"Don't tell me that you are going to take after Runo and start pointless quarrels with me." Dan stated, his mind briefly revolving around what had happened earlier that day...

Julie raised her eye-brow at him. "So **you know** that you guys bicker over trivial matters!"

"Obviously." said Dan sitting down on an elevated platform and tightening his shoelaces.

"Then why do you keep at it?"

"I dunno, guess, I just really like annoying others." He said shrugging.

"Then why Runo? You can annoy anyone you want…Especially Shun, that guy is so easy to aggravate."

Dan raised his face to look directly at Julie. "Where exactly are you going with this discussion Ju?" he was starting to feel uneasy.

"I don't know…It's just…" she thought for a little while and purposefully made her thought exceptionally long so she could study the expression on Dan's face.

There was something ever so slightly nervous in the way he was avoiding her direct gaze.

Julie spoke up again. "Don't hold this against me Dan…But I think you like her…And you know which 'like' I mean."

"W..what do you mean? Don't be ridiculous." He exclaimed.

"What's with that unnaturally squeaky tone in your voice?" asked Julie, the suspicion in her increasing to an all-time high.

"…."

"The least you can do is lie convincingly." said Julie, a victorious smile appearing on her face.

"Listen Ju, you are just being absurd and increasing things we can fight over."

"Listen Dan, I know about how you intercepted some guys' confession to Runo…Now why would a normal friend do that unless asked to?... Answer me."

_Darn it, Julie…_ thought Dan as he tried to improvise something.

"If you don't want me to increase doubt in Runo's mind then you should tell me the truth." said Julie with a devilish smirk on her face.

Dan mentally kicked himself for falling into Julie's trap. What was he to do now? He was ambushed. And right now Runo and he were at yet another arduous argument. The last thing he needed was for Julie to complicate it further.

His shoulders slumped as a sigh escaped his lips. He covered his forehead with his hand and his brown bangs hid his expression. "Alright…I'll tell you what the deal is."

Julie just sat there, her mouth open and eyes wide. She had the most surprised expression on her face.

Dan still had his head buried in his hands…

"No way dude!" exclaimed Julie. "Yeah sure, I expected this….But **you** admitting it is just to much. WOW!"

Dan looked at Julie. "Keep it a secret." The way he said it, it didn't sound like a request but a command.

"Fine, fine." She smiled as she saw the seriousness in his eyes. "Go for it." She said winking.

"Shut up." He muttered, getting embarrassed all of a sudden. If only Julie would help his understand WHY Runo was mad at him NOW.

That evening when the children gathered to play. Runo wouldn't talk to Dan.

"Wow…The place is really peaceful today…" said Joe provocatively. "Are you guys not going to bicker?"

"Yes, it's just not the same without the constant bickering." added Julie, winking at Dan.

"None of your business." muttered Runo.

"Ah…I get it, this is the silent treatment…" concluded Marucho. He shot a glance at Dan. "Someone is angry with you."

"I know…" said Dan in an extremely downcast voice.

Out of the corner of his eyes Dan looked at Runo's enraged face.

Runo had a pout on her lips. "Don't interfere…Butt out, mind your own business." She was telling off Julie.

"You don't have to be so forceful Ren-ren."

Runo glared at this new pet name. "Stops pestering me darn it…Julie…"

Dan continued to look at her. He had to admit, the girl's sudden mood swings and lively nature was refreshingly amusing... _'Runo; she can never know of this…If she does, then she'll never forgive me. She'll hate me…I just know it.'_ He thought to himself as a sigh escaped his lips…'

That night Dan went home and actually started writing a diary… Partly because Julie had told him that he should start writing one.

She had said that it would be fun to later read the entries and recollect 'these' confusing feelings and all the frustrations that he had to face.

A diary can be seen as an outlet to one's emotions- that's what Julie had told him. And once he considered it, the idea didn't seem half bad.

**Thankyou for reading.**

**And please Don't worry about the delays….crystal-mist's first crazily strict rule for writing fanfictions was the pledge not to leave any story incomplete**.

**Please tell me what you think.**

**Please my dear readers, be honest and tell me if it is a bit disappointing. Because lately I think I am starting to regret ever putting this into words…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, first thing first. I am so sorry. So extremely sorry for the delay in updating.**

**I'll be honest I've never forgotten about this story…But as I think I've mentioned before I think that putting this story into words was a huge mistake…****I am starting to regret it…**

**But then, I felt angry at myself for feeling so half-hearted after writing this… So I kind of set this little condition. I told myself that I would NOT watch Fairy Tail episode 60 until I've completed this chapter and guess what? It worked. :) I am so sorry for putting all of you on hold like this.**

**Naively Clueless**

**crystal-mist**

**Chapter 6**

They say that the passage of time heals all… And just as it is; this dispute between Dan and Runo soon blew away and they were back to normal… Julie tried making Runo talk about what exactly had upset her but it did not work. Runo was more stubborn than Dan was and there was no way Runo would reveal things so easily.

"What am I here? The mediator to get them together or what?" thought Julie to herself as she sighed heavily.

And then something happened…

A slip of the tongue was all it took to ruin everything.

One day Runo, Julie and Alice were busy having a nice little girls only chat. Mainly because the boys were glued to the TV set in Marucho's house playing video games. The girls had joined them at first but then it soon got tiresome because the guys were too loud and _sharing _was not a word that had top priority in their dictionary.

"The guys….They are like animals!" said Julie.

Alice giggled, "That is to be expected after all… Teenagers are tough to understand." she said.

"I only became thirteen recently though." Said Runo.

"Runo!" cried Julie. "It's been four months already… Fine, we get it. Your 13th Birthday was AWESOME. You don't have to go on and on about it."

Runo scoffed. "I did not say a _single_ word about my party Julie! You're the one who brought it up."

"You guys… Stop squabbling." Instructed Alice.

"Well…guys are hard to understand… They say so many mean things to you but in the end they may say that they really like you as well…It's contradictory!." Stated Julie.

Both Runo and Alice stared at Julie in surprise. What was she talking about anyways?

And then A female voice called out "Alice…"

Alice sat upright. "That's my mom…I have to go now." She said before running in the direction of her house.

And then Julie started to talk about lots of stuff… Runo listened to half of Julie's stories and did not pay attention to the other half. She would put in a couple of words from time to time, but that was it.

And then Julie said something that sparked Runo's interest almost immediately.

"You know, guys aren't always as insensitive as you think… At times they like totally surprise you… I mean, who would believe that Dan could be in love?"

"What? Dan? In love?" repeated Runo, her face lighting up. She thought that she could finally have a piece of information to blackmail him with. "Who with?" she asked Julie.

It was then that Julie realized her mistake. "Oh shoot! Did I…just tell you that?" she muttered, her face engrossed in stark surprise...

"Who is it, Julie?" Runo repeated her previous question.

Julie was confused. What was she to do? Should she tell Runo the truth? How could she avoid this situation?

"Guess." whispered Julie to Runo without thinking twice about it.

Runo pondered for a bit. She studied Julie's horror-struck face. "No way!" exclaimed Runo.

Julie gulped, waiting for Runo's inevitable reaction.

"He's in love with… **you**?" cried out Runo, trying her best to hold back her laughter.

Julie's mouth dropped open… "Not really." She answered.

"Wow…So he likes Alice then…" said Runo.

Julie raised an eyebrow at Runo. Honestly; how clueless could one person be? "No." said Julie.

Runo's expression hardened a little. Her lips pulled into a taut line as she made her final conclusion. "It's…. Myleen isn't it?"

Okay, now this was taking denseness to a whole new level. That was it; that was the last straw. "Honestly Runo! Don't tell me you haven't figured it out by now… You really lack intellect."

"I do NOT lack intellect." retorted Runo.

"And who is this Myleen anyway?"

"Well she-"

Julie did not allow Runo to complete… "Well my dear girl… The person Dan is in love with is… **you**."

Runo's eyes widened as she froze. She felt this queer kind of shock, almost as if she were hit by the lightning of truth… She couldn't answer, she felt so strange… What was this? Anger? Surprise? Astonishment? She did not know. "What….what did you say?" she asked Julie hoping against hope that she had heard wrong.

Julie's face softened as she looked at Runo. She realized that she should've approached the situation more delicately… But there was nothing she could do about it now… She felt guilty after seeing Runo's confused expression…

She should've known that Runo would overreact. "Daniel Kuso is in love with Runo Misaki." Julie said in a low voice.

Runo gulped, she did not know what to say… "Uh…whatever…. It is not like I care." But it was clear from her voice that Runo was still in shock.

"Perhaps we should head home now?" suggested Julie cautiously.

"Good idea…" agreed Runo and made her way back home without another single word…

After she reached home she was distracted, she couldn't concentrate on anything. Julie's words rung in her mind again and again…

"Darn you Dan…." She muttered under her breathe as she splashed her face with cold water.

The next day, the walk to school was… in one word awkward. Well at least it was awkward to Runo. Dan was concerned as to why Runo seemed so preoccupied… She didn't look angry, but instead, her face was engrossed in a kind of worried expression.

Even on the way back home Runo still had that distant expression. Dan sighed.

"Hey what's up?" Dan decided to voice his question.

"Nothing." She answered half-heartedly.

Dan gazed at her from the corner of his eyes. "Doesn't look like nothing to me."

"Stop pestering me!" She muttered.

"Something bothering you?"

"Yes, actually…. And it's entirely your fault!" she said half-angrily, half-nervously.

"My fault?" he repeated. "What? But I-"

But before he could complete; Runo asked him something. "Is there something crucial that you are frantically hiding from me?"

Dan's chocolate eyes widened. "Not…really."

"Don't lie!"

"Well…Runo, I don't tell you _everything _about myself and you don't tell me _everything_ either. Things are pretty well balanced out.

"Well apparently….Not as balanced as it should be." She commented.

"Just spill the beans Runo."

"Julie….She told me something…" said Runo gazing at Dan half-annoyed.

"Define this '**something'**." said Dan. He had this strange feeling in the depths of his heart telling him that what he was about to hear wasn't going to be very pleasing.

"You…are in love?" muttered Runo.

Dan's eyes widened as he stopped walking as he realized that Julie had ratted him out. "So?" he asked.

"With…" Runo couldn't bring herself to say the two lettered word. She somehow forced it out. "…me?"

Dan took in a deep breathe as he readied himself for Runo's response. Now that the wheel was set underway there was no stopping it. "That's right… I am…" he said as he looked straight into her eyes.

Runo gazed at him dumbstruck… She could hear her heart beat as the moments slowly ticked by.

The silence was dreary and so uncomfortable.

Dan realized that Runo couldn't respond to that. "You answer?" he asked her, urging her to speak.

"I…have no answer." She told him… It was true, she had no idea, and she had never been so confused her entire life.

"Depressing for me indeed…" He said as he resumed walking.

She said nothing more as she started walking as well. She swallowed hard as she concentrated completely on walking. One foot in front of the other and then the other goes forwards and then the other. Why were there tears welling up in her eyes? This was discomfited! She blinked them away.

She knew that Dan was there walking right in front of her. Runo straightened her glasses as she walked heavily up the flight of the stairs... (Runo has spectacles… O.O)

"See ya…" muttered Dan.

Just as he was about to enter the door to his home Runo said something. "What's with that tone in your voice? I am the one who should be angry."

Dan just stared at Runo…. "I am not angry…Runo…" he said as a half-hearted smile appeared on his lips. "Don't worry about me… I'll get over you." He said.

"I…I…Dan…I-" Runo couldn't say anything and her attempt to explain her situation was failing miserably.

"Hey…It's alright." He said as he waved goodbye at her and went into his house.

Runo stared after him. She hadn't heard his voice sound so depressed… '_Dan, I am sorry.'_ She thought to herself.

She was thirteen years old… How was she to understand the whims of a teenager?

**Thanks for reading…**

**So what did you think?**

**Feel free to be completely and utterly honest. I won't sue you or anything kay?**

**Please REVIEW…**

**See ya. 3 **


	7. Chapter 7

**Naively Clueless**

**crystal-mist**

**Chapter 7**

For the first time in her life Runo learnt the actual meaning of the word utter 'discomfiture' the hard way. It was awkward walking to school beside him in stark silence. She would make up her mind to talk to him the next day but her plans would always dash into the dust.

He would still wait for her though. That was a good sign, right?

Julie apologized to Dan time and time again. He wasn't angry at her; rather he was depressed. But he had made up his mind to get over Runo and that was something he had to do, for both their sakes.

He also noticed that he wasn't the only one who was displeased by their **silent** approach to the matter. He could sense Runo's discomfort as she walked beside him. She always pretended to be distracted, but Dan could still see the uneasiness she so craftily concealed away.

For some time he thought that she would take the first step and reinstate their previous friendship. But now he saw that he had to do it.

So, one day on their way to school he finally spoke something.

"So…How's class going?" he asked the simplest and crudest question that he regretted it afterwards.

Runo's eyes widened and a part of her was very glad that Dan had spoken first. "Fine I guess… But then our history teacher gives us tons of homework and it's tiresome."

He nodded. "Yeah, I know… I think she sees kids as super computers or something." He answered glad that Runo had talked to him instead of ignoring him.

Runo giggled at his comment. Runo then saw her best friend Mira walking in front of her.

Runo shifted her gaze to Dan and he nodded. "Go ahead." He said smiling.

The blue-haired girl couldn't help but return that smile. And for a brief second or two, stark guilt gripped her heart. "I…I am sorry for everything." She muttered before running away and joining Mira.

Dan gazed after her in surprise. And he soon realized what she was apologizing for. "I forgive you." he muttered to himself.

Runo walked by Mira. She thought back to why exactly she had apologized to Dan. Sure, she had felt really bad over the past month. But 'sorry' was not a word that Runo had been especially comfortable in using. She was not one of those people with that huge bag of endless sorry's and thankyou's that they would chuck at people whenever they pleased.

When she said either of those two words she meant it deeply with her heart.

And very soon this incident was forgotten, or rather, the both of them pretended to no longer remember the awkwardness that had induced silence in the both of them. And Julie promised with all her heart that she would not tell a single soul.

And then everything happened so suddenly. Myleen 'coincidentally' moved into the same apartment complex as Dan and Runo.

Myleen's attitude was a bit troublesome. She always viewed Runo like a little kid who needed looking after and also treated her as such.

Runo really did not like the Myleen treated her and what's more, it seemed like Dan actually enjoyed her company.

Walking to school was something that Runo now loathed… So she would voluntarily stay engrossed in silence as Myleen addressed Dan.

She also always called him Daniel-sama in the most flirtatious way which annoyed Runo to no end. Was Dan so dense that he couldn't see through the way Myleen was badly trying to make Runo loose her cool?

One day they were all in Alice's house watching a movie. A movie based on high-school drama and things like that.

The protagonist had snuck his way into one of the school club rooms just so that he could convince the female protagonist that he was indeed in love with her. He smiled seeing her serious face as she read the book. And he called out to her, she stood up and stark surprise flooded her face.

"You!" she muttered in utter disbelief. "You came? But-" her voice broke off as she hesitated. "I thought that you wouldn't show up…And-"

The 'love' story kind of continued.

"Why did he have to sneak into the clubroom? All he had to do was wait for her outside. She would have come there and-" Runo was saying to Julie after the movie was over.

Myleen overheard this. "Well; it's not the scriptwriter's fault that some people who see this movie can't appreciate the perfection of the romance scenes." She commented.

Runo pouted at that. "Well; I was just saying that it was-"

Myleen cut Runo short. "Hm…I was just saying that you are way too young for these kinds of things… Or perhaps that you are so naïve, so sentiment less that you are unable to realize the worth; the true meaning of love. I bet you would disregard other's romantic feelings based on this thing you call 'logic'."

The others laughed, taking it as a joke.

As Runo heard this her heart froze… She was filled with this strange reasonless anger and a sort of sadness.

"That's enough…I've had enough of your gibberish." Runo exclaimed at her with a slightly raised voice. Runo then turned to Alice. "I'm…leaving now." She informed before opening the door and walking outside.

"What's her problem?" muttered Myleen shrugging her shoulders innocently.

Joe shook his head from side to side as he muttered something to Alice and then the both of them went out the door as well. The rest of them- Shun, Marucho, Myleen, Julie and Dan were left in Alice's living room.

Julie soon stood up from the couch, glared at Myleen before dashing out the door as well.

"Why do I get the feeling that I am not wanted around here." Muttered Myleen to herself.

"We should leave Alice's house now." said Marucho as he ran into the kitchen and informed that they were leaving.

Dan didn't know what to do. He couldn't go after Runo because the both of them weren't as close as they used to be since the day his feelings were revealed to her.

Meanwhile Julie had found Runo crouched in floors of the third building of the apartment complex.

"Hey there." She called out as she sat beside Runo. "You shouldn't let Myleen words get to you…I know she's rude but still, you shouldn't let that upset you." she said in a soothing voice.

Runo raised her head and stared at Julie. Julie was surprised to see the tears formed in her eyes. They did not flow out but Runo was on the verge of crying.

"She doesn't deserve your tears." said Julie seriously.

Runo nodded as she gulped. "Hey Ju… But she is right though… I am sentiment less. Perhaps that was why I replied Dan so…so…harshly?" she hugged her knees to her chest as she bit her lower lip. Runo's face was dubious as she looked at Julie with beseeching eyes. "When he told me his feelings all I said to him that I had no reply. "she said as she rested her back on the wall and she looked at the white of the ceiling. "NO reply! I mean…That was so rude…I should have said something properly…I should have explained myself and just admitted the confusion that had overtook he….but instead I hurt him…" she said. "I am so sure that I hurt him… His voice, it was so…so…I can't explain it. And after that I stopped talking to him… Why? I should have said something the next day but I didn't… And in the end we didn't talk at all in one and a half months and then he had to be the one to break our silence."

"Runo…" Julie said. "Breathe for a second and then continue."

Runo nodded as she paused. "It must have been so awkward for him…. I am…I am so heartless!"

"Don't say that Runo… You know that's not true… You were confused. Who wouldn't be?"

"But Julie…That is **NOT** an excuse…The fact that I have been making excuses so far is so….**PATHETIC**."

Julie saw the tears that were pricking at Runo's eyes as she desperately fought them back. Julie smiled a bit as she held Runo's shoulder. "On second thought Runo... You can cry if you want." She said. "Because, these tears aren't for Myleen are they? They're for Dan. He'd be guilty if he knew that he made you cry though. But Runo… Just know one thing… I am here for you… I know I am unreliable at times but I swear I'll help you…I've got your back so don't worry."

Runo smiled waveringly as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Thanks Ju." She then buried her head in her knees as more tears escaped her eyes. Julie moved closer to her friend and held her shoulder soothingly.

There came sounds of footsteps hurriedly climbing the stairs that led there. Apparently Runo hadn't heard them. Julie was alert as she gazed round the corner for someone to finally appear and as if it were fate the person who appeared was Dan.

Dan's brown eyes lighted up in relief as he noticed Runo and Julie there he was about to say something when Julie held a finger to her lips and shook her head from side. She then indicated through signs that Runo was crying.

Dan gulped and just stood still where he was.

That feeling of being unable to help Runo in her time of need seeped into his heart like water through cracked tiles.

A growing anger towards himself flourished in his heart as he gazed at the figure of the one he loved trembling as she cried onto her knees. Damn that Myleen. Why did they have to push him further away from Runo than he already was?

The great desert of insecurity that had separated Runo and Dan seemed to multiply by a few thousand miles or so.

**Frankly I am sick of making excuses for my publishing delays…**

**All I can say is that I am sorry and I am so thankful for your encouragement…**

**Thanks for all your wonderful reviews in spite of this disappointing story…**

**Please do keep supporting me alright? I know you know what's coming next.**

**Please REVIEW….**

**Ps- And any Fairy Tail anime fans please contact me.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Naively Clueless**

**crystal-mist**

**Chapter 8**

**Runo's POV**

Myleen is, was and always will be a really annoying person. She always gets under my skin and makes me fume up, but not the way Dan does. Because, with Dan I know it's nothing serious. We'd bicker, and like a routine we'd be laughing together in no time. And when I needed him, he'd always be there… He reassures me when I am down, but no matter how much I want to I cannot seem to be able to do the same for him… It makes me a bit sad at times.

Why am I so naïve? So clueless?

Lately I've been noticing that these thoughts have been occupying my mind more often.

Perhaps I feel threatened by Myleen… She's all puppy doggish and follows Dan's every word eagerly. And the way she utters "Daniel-sama!" in her sugary little voice, that just makes my blood boil.

I can do nothing but groan mentally. I feel like telling her to get a life.

And now that she walks to school and back home with us I find myself being quieter and quieter. Now, I rarely utter a word. I wonder why I even join Dan and Myleen, I may as well be non-existent!

Yeah and what's more, Dan's graduating this year and that means he is changing schools. I wonder if Myleen will follow him. What…what do I care anyway?

One day, oh holy day! Myleen decided to visit her aunt in the country and she took the day off from school.

However, when Dan and I were walking to school I noticed this kind of dreary silence. Now what was up with that? We couldn't seem to find anything to talk about. And then for some strange reason I felt so frustrated. Why as it that Dan could talk to Myleen and not me?

And then he spoke up. "I feel so lazy today." He yawned.

I couldn't help but give a little giggle. The frustration I felt seemed to have evaporated away in a matter of seconds.

He looked at me through his surprised brown eyes. "What're you laughing for?"

I shook my head from side to side. "Nothing, nothing."

"You're so secretive." He complained.

"So? I can have as many secrets as I can." I retorted as I narrowed my eyes.

"And I guess the aggressiveness comes from being a tom-boy."

I pouted almost immediately. "I am not a tom-boy."

"Of course you are."

"Well believe it or not... Guys find that attractive these days…" I snapped.

"I know…" he muttered as he looked at me with a soft smile.

My heart almost stopped as I heard those words… I instantly remembered his confession, I gulped. No matter how much I tried I couldn't hide the surprise that came from what he said.

He seemed to have realized my line of thought. "Now, just forget about all of that." He said in a dull voice.

I knew instantaneously that this was the end of our conversation, at least for a little while.

And I suddenly felt this guilt overtake me. "I'm sorry." I muttered.

He said nothing. I wondered if he didn't hear what I said. No, he was probably ignoring it.

I tightened my grip on my school bag as we continued on our way.

The walk back was a bit less awkward. We had both apparently chosen to act like it never happened. That was it every time… If something strange happened, we would just ignore it rather than face it. I guess Dan and I are similar in that aspect. And little did I know that this ignorance would soon lead to trouble.

A year passed by considerably fast. Dan graduated and was presented with award of some sort from our school. He was all smiles and he got into the higher secondary school he wished to attend.

And then Dan transferred schools…I was also forced to walk to and from home alone… Well now that I think about it, 'alone' is better that 'with Myleen'.

It became lonely, and soon most of the kids from the apartment stopped coming down for our usual array of games.

We gathered rarely and even when we gathered only Julie, Dan, Marucho and I met regularly, all the others were 'busy'.

Who was it that said absence makes the heart grow fonder? I don't know who said that but now; little by little I guess its coming true in my case.

I really shouldn't be admitting things like this…I really shouldn't. But then, it's becoming harder to deny it now… And did I mention that Myleen moved away? Anyway, back to topic.

I am fifteen now…. Fine! I turn fifteen next winter. And so, that was when realization dawned upon me. Oh dear God! I was falling for Dan.

Slowly but surely, holding conversations became harder than before. I found it harder to maintain eye-contact with him. I would always shift my gaze to one of the sides. And then, I always became totally self-conscious every time I noticed Dan's gaze on me. From what I know, he had got over me. And from what I hear he was interested in Myleen.

Myleen, after graduation had moved to the same school as Dan. According to rumors, she has mellowed down a bit. She's a regular heart-throb. Well, I admit. She is cute. And why wouldn't Dan fall for someone who is constantly fussing over him. Why would he settle for someone as disconcerting as me, someone who always has a frown on her face?

And then I reached my final conclusion. I would forget about this speculation of mine. Yes, I would forget that I was falling for Dan… Why is it that I have such bad timing?

And after a month I realized that I could forget Math formulae easier than I could my apparent 'feelings' for him. And considering the fact that I am exceptional at Math; that thought was disturbing.

And granted, I am a coward in this respect. There was no way I would confess to him…Not now… I hate to admit it, but I do not have the guts to do so.

One day, I had just returned home from school when the doorbell rang.

I turned the television off and ran towards the front door. I opened it only to find an unwelcoming sight. There standing on MY doorstep was Myleen. Well, the nerve!

And then began the acting. She looked at me. "Runo!" she exclaimed.

You did not have to be Sherlock Holmes to know the fake and pasty façade she put on.

"Oh my bad." She said. "I am sorry….I meant to go to Daniel-sama's house." She said innocently. "I'm sorry for disturbing you…I should really check how many flights of steps I climb…" she sneered/smirked. "I'm off to see my Daniel-sama." She spoke before leaving.

I stood in my doorway; I could feel my clenched jaw. I stood there and closed my eyes. My ears could pick out that faint click as the door right downstairs from mine drew open.

I knew that eavesdropping was not particularly polite. Regardless, I concentrated trying to pick out any bit of the conversation. But I heard nothing but a faint bump as the door closed… And then; nothing but silence.

I went back inside and plopped upon my couch. I walked to my computer and listened to a few songs… As my eyes fell on the clock I felt this sort of frenzy. I pulled the earphones away from my ears and ran back to the television and turned it back on. I was met by this message that displayed something like "This is the final episode for the current season of this programmer thank you for tuning in." I sighed in sheer frustration as I realized that I had just missed the final episode of the anime "Princess Tutu." And it was all Myleen's fault.

I knew for a fact that Myleen had 'accidentally' knocked on the door of my apartment 'on purpose'.

And I really wanted to see the final episode as well… I was so enraged. What was Myleen's problem?

And then, right at that moment I felt this urge, I felt this need to know…Was Dan and Myleen together or what?

**Alright…So, we are almost at the climax of this particular story… Yeah well, took me long enough, Hey?**

**Huhu… And **

**Please do review… Tell me what you think alright?**

**Arisu signing out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Naively Clueless**

**crystal-mist**

**Runo's P.O.V**

I needed to know… But then, what was the best way to approach this? Indirectly, or should I ask him right to the face… Hesitation wasn't my style, yet here I was immersed in a sort of doubt that had never previously enveloped me.

A week or two passed. The curiosity in me increased day by day… And Julie was out on vacation. Honestly! That girl is never around when I need her. I was on my own for this one.

And then I checked out this book from the library… My house was filled with commotion because my six year old cousin sister had come to visit and the little kiddies in the apartment complex came to visit her.

So I made my way to the terrace. I found this corner and sat there… I resumed reading the book in peace.

As I sat there I heard the faint sound of someone talking…

I spent almost every evening on the terrace and normally I am there all alone… But today was different.

And then, the talking noise grew louder and louder… Someone was approaching the terrace and I was mystified when I recognized who that 'someone' was… It was Dan. He was attending a call and talking away in a language that I could not completely comprehend.

He hadn't reached the entrance to the terrace yet. I gulped. What was I to do? Look at him? Welcome him with a smile? Pretend to be deeply engrossed in the book and ignore him? What?

For the moment I chose to keep my eyes glued upon the pages of the book.

I heard his voice momentarily stop out of the surprise of seeing me there. And then he continued his conversation… Alright, ignoring him now was probably too foolish. So I decided I would at least 'notice' him…

I raised my face from the book to find that he was approaching me. He smiled at me and sat down right beside me with his back on the wall.

I could not help but smile back at him…My smiled was certainly not forced, it came spontaneously.

He did not cease his conversation on the phone so I decided to turn back to the book.

It was strange; I think I read the very same paragraph twice or thrice.

"Uh-huh….Yeah…Okay…Bye bye then." He said finally and hung up the phone.

During the entire phone conversation I was very much aware of his gaze upon me. And now that he had ceased talking on the phone I could still feel that gaze fixated on me.

I tried my best to ignore it…

"Will it be alright if you stopped reading now?"

Wow, that was straightforward.

I drew in a deep breath, closed the book and then looked at him. "Alright then."

He seemed a bit surprised that I had actually done as he asked without protest.

"So…Who were you talking to?" I asked, starting a conversation.

"My Mom…" he answered. "She was nagging me about not calling her often enough."

"I see.." Should I ask him about Myleen now? "Dan…Aaaaaaaaahhhh!"

The scream came because this crow had come flying down and almost perched on my head. Instantaneously I shuffled and almost fell forwards as I jumped out of the way. I had never trusted animals or birds of any kind.

And then as I settled down from the shock I noticed that Dan was smiling amusedly. "WHAT?" I snapped. He only chuckled… "It's nothing…it's nothing…"

I felt utterly embarrassed… I just sat there watching as Dan's chuckle transformed into helpless laughter. I took hold of my book and flicked him on the head with it. "Stop laughing."

"You should have seen your face Runo…" he said playfully as he tugged the book out of my grip with ease. "I didn't know that you could scared so easily."

"Well…What was I to do?" I said settling back down. I extended my hand towards him. "My book please."

Dan ignored me and kept it aside… He looked at the sky. "It's been a while since it was just the both of us like this, hasn't it?"

My eyes widened and I think the temperature of my palms lowered a bit… Yeah, that was my standard reaction when I was nervous- my hands go cold.

"Yeah." I answered. I tried to think of something to say… If I kept mum like this then he might leave…But I still couldn't say anything.

I was looking straight forwards but I was aware of his form sitting there lazily beside me.

A heavy sigh escaped his. He sat up straight then gave me back my book. He stood up…

"Are you leaving?" I asked in a hurry…No, I didn't want him to leave.

He gazed at me. "Well, you don't seem to be in a mood to talk…" he said matter-of-factly. "I'm sorry if I disturbed you." he was leaving.

"No, you aren't disturbing me…" I said.

The surprise on his face was evident. He hadn't expected me to say something like that, Truth be told, neither had I.

"Is that so?" a smile appeared on his face as he walked back to his previous spot and sat back down. He leaned on the wall. "Fine… say something entertaining." He said.

"Alright." And then I started telling him about the latest happening in my school. Well, it **was** his school as well so he could relate to everything. I realized that it had been so long since I've talked to him so freely.

He told me about his new school as well. And then we exchanged jokes and we were soon laughing heartily without a care in the world.

I had completely forgotten to ask him anything Myleen related.

And then, the sun was about to set… "I'd better head back home." I said standing up.

He stood up as well and we walked towards the terrace door.

"It was nice….Talking to you like that again…" he said.

"**Like** what?"

"Like we are somewhat 'close' again."

Close…That word got to me… My hands were probably as cold as ice now. "I guess…" I agreed. He was right. It did feel nice.

"And…One more thing." He said but then he seemed to regret speaking as he saw my smile.

"What is it?" I asked. I felt concerned all of a sudden.

"Never mind." He said.

"But Dan."

He then took a deep breathe. "I've been a bit depressed this past week…However; I feel **very happy** right now…Thanks for cheering me up." He explained, smiling widely.

I gulped at his frankness… "Don't worry about it." I replied averting my gaze from him. I felt the realization of my feeling for him screeching at me from inside. 'Tell him….tell him.' "I feel…" my voice lowered so I raised it a bit. "I feel happy too." I admitted.

"That's good to know." The smiled on his face widened like never before. "See you Runo." He said before walking ahead of me…

Little did I know that wasn't what he was about to tell me.

The next evening as I went up to the rooftop I felt myself wondering if Dan would come today as well… Much to my dismay he did not show up… I felt a bit downhearted. However he came the day after that and we talked again.

"You know Runo. I've known you for so long yet I still can't predict you…Your everything is so confusing." He said.

I stared at him. "Is that a compliment or an insult?"

"Neither… I was just stating a fact."

"Hm…."

And then we resumed talking.

"So…" I hesitated a bit but decided to go ahead with it. "How's Myleen?"

Dan seemed surprised. "Fine…" he raised an eyebrow. "Why are you asking of her all of a sudden."

"No reason." I said… I suddenly felt embarrassed.

"I know that you're lying Runo…" he said. "But, I'll let it slide for now."

As time went by Dan seemed to be more and more distant. Finally he spoke up unable to take any more of this. "Runo…There is something you need to know." He said seriously.

Until then I was in a laid back mood. But the tone in his voice surprised me. I gulped and sat up straight.

Dan shifted a bit so that he was tilted and now face to face with me.

"What is it?" I asked turning towards him as well… I felt this sort of uneasiness.

"You see….I…" then he stopped.

"Let me guess…You and Myleen are together as a couple now." I said warily.

Dan's eyes widened and he momentarily forgot what he was about to say. "Whatever gave you that idea?" he exclaimed.

"So…It's true."

"Obviously not…" he defended. "We're good friends, that is all." He explained. "What made you say that Runo?"

"I heard rumors."

"Lies…All lies. I swear."

I believed him on impulse… And then he reverted back to that serious expression. He extended his hand towards me. "Promise me you won't get mad at me." He said.

I stared at him in surprise.

"Promise me that you won't stop talking to me…" he urged me.

I raised an eyebrow at him… What was it he was about to tell me? Hesitantly I held out my hand and placed it on his. "I promise."

He nodded now with confidence.

"I still haven't succeeded in getting over you…" he confessed. "My feelings for you are still intact."

My eyes widened in wonder…Was he really saying all that? Those words, they were music to my ears. But I still couldn't react favorably. My heart was practically jumping in joy.

"I…see…" I said. I could have kicked myself for that lame response.

"Runo, I swear I've tried… But then, you always astound me…The ways you react, your character it always captures me…And I can't seem to forget-"

"It's alright." I cut him short. I was nervous as ever. "Please don't…"

He looked at me in utter surprise. "Please don't** what**?"

"Please don't get over me." There I said it…I finally said it, I finally admitted how I really felt.

I had never seen Dan look so thunderstruck… "What…what did you say?"

. "Don't tell me you want me to repeat that." I exclaimed. My heart, it was beating so fast… So fast, so fast. "Because…I…over time I think I've started to return those feelings." I grasped my knees tighter to my body.

He continued to look at me incredulously. "For real?"

I nodded now averting my gaze from his. I could still feel him staring at me.

He sighed heavily… A sort of happy sigh… "Wow…" he muttered as he shifted back to his previous position. He leaned his back on the wall.

"Dan…" I called him, yet I did not know what to say.

He turned to me.

I could think of nothing to say…Then why did I call out to him?

He smiled softly. "I love you Runo." He said it straight to my face. No beating round the bush, nothing.

I gazed at him…My stomach was doing summersaults. "I lov…I love you too." I half-whispered.

"You have no idea how fulfilling it feels to finally hear those words from your lips." He said beaming at me.

II felt embarrassed… Clearly, because I normally never spoke out what my heart felt and it felt liberating.

"When I finally realized these feelings Myleen was getting too close to you for comfort… And I thought that you liked Myleen. And."

"Why would I turn to her with you right in front of me?" he asked as if stating the obvious.

I felt a contented smile form on my lips. I then looked directly into his eyes…Finally it felt so nice to gaze into those brown orbs. To think that now my feelings were out in the open.

"I am sorry that it took so long for me to sort things out." I told him… "And even so, I did not take the first step…" I brushed some strands of my hair out of my face. "I am such a coward…" I said ashamedly.

"Don't say that…" he said, his voice was now slightly more serious. When I looked at him I noticed that the smile had faded from his face.

I felt anxious. "Dan, is something wrong?"

He looked at me… "Of course not." His smile returned. "Why would something be wrong **now**? I've just received something so lovely."

As the sun was about to set we made our way back home.

"Bye bye Runo…" he told me with that smile of his.

"Bye...Daniel-sama." I said lightheartedly.

He chuckled. "Sure, **now** you call me sama."

I smiled as I ran to the door to my house. I opened it and gave him one last smile before going in.

Little did I know that the moment I went inside the house Dan's smiled faded from his lips and a horrible guilt encased his features. "I should have told her…I should have told her that I'm going to move back to my parent's house later this year… And then, we may never see one another again…Darn it. She'll probably be the last one to know…I was about to tell her, that's why I made her promise that she wouldn't get angry with me…But when she told me that she returned my feelings I wanted to pretend that it were possible to be with her..I wanted to feel like we could be together even if it was short-lived. I don't know what came over me…How can I possibly tell her now?"

**Alright that was the second last chapter for this story…Next comes the finale… Yeah, life is hard…It never goes the way you expect it to. Confusion is something that human beings ca just NOT avoid no matter how much they want to. Even if you so badly wish to express your feelings you may be unable to reveal the full extent of your emotions…. Life is filled with regretful experiences. And human beings can only learn from their mistakes and hope to strive forth.**

**So what did you think?**

**Please do not blame me for these regretful occurrences. There are just some things that remain out of the reach of your control.**

**With that said…Please REVIEW and tell me what your opinion is.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys. So this will be the final chapter of Naively Clueless. **

**First thing is first, let me apologize for being SOOO late to update. But I was battling writer's block****.**** I know that making excuses is bad. But I hope that you guys'll accept my apology.**

**Then, I would like that thank all of you who've patiently stood by me during the telling of this story. Thanks for reading, reviewing and also adding me to your favorites.**

**Okay…On with the story.**

**Naively Clueless**

**crystal-mist**

It definitely was not a pleasant way for me to know that Dan was moving away.

I received a text message from Shun. It said 'So, Alice…Don't forget to bring some balloons for the party.'

I blinked my eyes in confusion. What did he mean? Which party? I was never informed of any party. I spent a little bit of time thinking. However I could think of none. 'What party?'

'Oh man…Julie hasn't told you about the farewell party we're organizing yet?' came his reply.

Okay, now Shun was confusing me. But then; this sparked inquisitiveness in my mind. 'Who for?'

'Use you common sense, you fool!'

Now I was now ticked off.

'Stop your insults and just tell me who, idiot.'

When the phone bleeped about five minutes later I walked up to it and glanced at the message. It shocked me. 'For Dan, obviously.'

I gazed at the message. Instantly, I knew that it would be better to enquire about the matter to someone other than Shun.

I turned my room upside down searching for my diary which had Julie's phone number written in it. Granted, all I had to do was walk out of my house, go to Julie's and then ask her face to face about it. But then, for some strange reason I felt that calling her would be better.

I flopped down on my couch and dialed the number. I waited… The monotonous drone of the ringing was getting to me; and patience wasn't really a virtue I had truck loads of.

And then, a voice sounded from the other end. "Julie speaking. What's up, Runo?"

I figured she had caller ID. "What's this about a party?"

"Nyah! I forgot to tell you…its next week. Alice and Marucho will offer the refreshments, we've got to take care of the decorations. You know I'm good at that. And Shun said that he will take care-"

I knew that Julie's ranting would go on forever if I did not intervene. "No…I mean…" I struggled to form a logical sentence. "Where's Dan going?"

Julie drew in a deep breath of surprise, and then a silence fell over us. I waited for a while wishing that she would speak first. But she didn't.

"Ju?"

"Don't tell me he didn't tell you yet."

"Uh…no."

"He's moving back to his parent's place… He's going to study there this year. He's leaving on the 28th."

"But…today…is the 14th." I have no idea what I intended to convey by that statement. But then, the confusion that shrouded my mind did not subside. Why had he not told me? Did he think that I wouldn't find out?

"Honestly Runo…I thought you'd know by now…"

"Yeah…well."

And that was the end of that conversation.

That day, I felt like going to the terrace to wait for Dan and then smack him right on the head if he showed up. And strangely enough, that is exactly what I did. I also had a book in my hand to ward off suspicion.

The flow of time slithered slowly like a sluggish snail. Plus, the book I was reading was downright boring. It was probably my horrible mood that made me so somber.

After about half an hour there came footsteps. And then a voice that called out to me "Hey…"

I wanted to hit, scream and yell at him then and there; but I decided to completely ignore him.

I am sure he was puzzled because he tried greeting me again only to be disregarded.

"What's with that grouchy face?"

"…"

"Runo?"

"…."

He sat down beside me. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"

"Cut it out." I barked.

"Aggressive."

"That's enough of your innocent act."

"What?"

I was really enraged. He was leaving, he might not ever come back again and he did not have even the consideration to tell me… Did he think it inconsequential?

"Where're you going?"

That was when he realized what had made me mad. "I'm sorry." He muttered.

"Sorry? Sorry! For what!" I exclaimed.

"…" he didn't look like he was ready to speak.

"For having deceived me?" I spoke out. Yeah, I was ticked off BIG time. "For having made me lower my guard? For having made me trust you? **What for**?"

"Runo…I."

"I trusted you!"

"Uh."

"Why exactly would I have admitted something so embarrassing otherwise?"

"I'm sorry…" he said. I was about to intervene once again when he shook his head. "Let me speak."

I don't know why, but I obeyed and did not disrupt him.

"I did not plan for this to happen. Honestly…I didn't plan this… My Mom just called me one day and told me to go over there to study next year...And I meant to tell you…I did, that day. But whenever I wanted to tell you…I'd be distracted."

"Don't make excuses."

"For real…the last time I wanted to tell you, I made you promise not to get mad at me…But, then you said that you returned my feelings…And then. I just couldn't think straight."

"I hate you." I felt absolutely awful and he needed to know that.

He just stared at me with his soft brown eyes. That statement was a bit harsh, I admit. But then, I just felt so crushed, so disappointed. It was a miracle that tears did not flow down my cheeks.

"It's strange." He said. "Having to hear two completely contradictory statements from your mouth in one week."

I did not respond and we elapsed into silence. As the seconds ticked by, my anger subsided and nervousness filled in it's place.

Why was he so quiet? Why wasn't he saying anything? I wanted him to say something…anything.

The silence stretched on endlessly.

"I am sorry." He whispered.

Once again, I said nothing…The confusion I was immersed in wouldn't permit me to make a logical decision. This was the first time it happened to me.

"I guess it can't be helped then." he muttered, standing up.

What…what did he mean by that? Wait, was he leaving? I raised my head and saw that he was. I stared at his back as he was disappearing through the door.

"Wait…" I called out. "Wait…please wait." I repeated seeing that he wasn't stopping.

And before I could think things through I stumbled onto my feet and ran towards the door. Dan turned around to see me just in time and as if reflex he shut the door to my face.

I stood there in front of the faded brown door, utterly perplexed. "Dan?" I called.

"I'm sorry…" I heard his voice resonating from the other side of the door. "I'm sorry…Seriously, Runo…You think I like the idea of leaving this place?" he muttered. "This apartment, everyone here have become my second family…DO you honestly think that I **want** to leave?"

His voice, it seemed so hurt… He seemed so crushed.

"Then don't." I answered. I tried to push the door open, but failed. Dan was older, hence stronger than me. "Don't leave then."

"It's not that simple." He answered. "I've got to get into the university in my home city."

"Yeah, I guess they have better facilities there than over here." I stated.

"Yeah…That's what my Mom claims… Shoot, why now? Why now, when everything worked out so perfectly?"

That's when I realized that I'd been hard on him. I got angry at him and willed him to get on his knees and apologize. But then, it was hurting him as well…I felt bad…I didn't want him to suffer. I really really liked him, after all.

"I'm sorry… I swear I wasn't trying to toy with your heart."

"I know…" I muttered in an understanding voice. "I understand that…Better late than never. Hey?"

He said nothing.

"Open the door, Dan." I said gently.

"Runo…"

"I want to see you face to face."

The door slowly slid open and he was standing there, his face trained to the ground.

"Don't worry." I said "It's not your fault…it took me a while to accept that." I managed to smile convincingly. My façade had long attained perfection, so managing a smile amidst despair was something I was used to. "I was cold to you…I'm sorry." And right then I thought I'd add a little bonus to cheer him up. "Don't worry. You'll always be my very first crush."

He stared at me as if I were a ghost. Seconds after meeting my gaze he broke eye contact. "You…you always surprise me…You keep oscillating from one emotion to another. It's hard to keep track of it."

"I know…" I smiled. "But you like that about me, right?"

He couldn't help but chuckle when faced with that question. "Of course."

I froze at his straightforward answer. But then, I soon calmed down. "You won't forget us when you leave, will you?"

"No…I won't."

"You swear?"

He nodded at me… A soft smile played upon his lips. "I'm glad that I met you Runo…It's refreshing to meet someone as enigmatic and unpredictable as you."

Why did Dan possess this unique ability to totally catch me off guard like this? "Uh…well. Granted, I am enigmatic."

"Do you hate me?" he asked.

I felt no trouble in gazing right into his eyes now. I shook my head from side to side. "Of course not. When I said that, I was totally grouchy. And you know I say silly things when I'm grouchy."

He chuckled. "Thank you."

"What're you thanking me for?"

He said nothing. And, unfortunately that question of mine remains unanswered to this day.

Then came the farewell party and then the day for him to leave.

"It's time for me to go Runo…I've see you-" he left his sentence incomplete as he saw the tears that streamed down my cheeks.

"Hey, Runo…Don't cry."

No matter how hard I tried I couldn't shut down the salty water that emerged from my eyes.

Dan slowly extended his hand and laid it on my hair. "Hey Runo, you mustn't cry, not over someone like me."

"…Dan…"

"Aw come on Runo…Tom-boys don't cry."

I managed a smile and wiped away my tears. "Take care." I muttered.

He nodded to me. "You too…"

One more tear found it's way down my cheek.

"Tears don't suit you…The Runo whom I adore always has a smile/frown on her face…You should keep it that way. Although, that frown scares me at times."

"Idiot." I muttered smiling at him.

He smiled back at me. He raised his hand in a fleeting wave as he descended the steps of the apartment.

I realized that this was it. This would be the final few moments of my first love. Love was bitter-sweet. The both of us had agreed that keeping a long distance relationship just wouldn't work out. We knew it…

And so I ran to Julie's house and to her balcony because it faced the gate.

She and I watched as Dan got into the car. He then stuck his head out of the window and waved in our direction, smiling all the while. I felt as if his gaze was fixated on me and mine was on his.

The car purred out the gate. "There he goes." Muttered Julie.

"Yeah…Wonder if we'll ever see him again." I muttered.

"What's Facebook for?" answered Julie with a grin. "We'll chat and stuff… And there is something else."

"What?"

"Tell you later."

About two week after that Julie came into my house. "You know something Runo… We could take your life and turn it into a movie."

"Movie?" I asked her in confusion.

"I mean about you and Dan."

I gulped. "What do you mean?"

"Well, when he realized his feelings I told him to keep a sort of diary and record in it things that happened."

"So?"

"When he was leaving he told me that it would be best if he gave it to me."

"Why you though?"

"Cause he knew that, in the end I'd give it to you." she answered just as enthusiastically as ever."I actually considered to make it a story….You know, one of those internet tales that needn't be true."

I stared at her in disbelief. "No way, Ju…No way… I won't let you! will NOT!"

She giggled at me. "Anyways I abandoned that idea because; you know how my English gets. It might turn our more 'flirty' and 'fluffy' than it actually was."

"Let's change the topic Julie…its embarrassing!" I cried out.

"No way." She said looking at me with her mischievous grin still flashing on her face.  
"And I read the whole diary thing."

"What! could you?"

"Oh don't worry Runo…it's not a personal diary or anything. It only has occurrences mentioned in it. No personal opinions or alterations…You know, it's like what you guys talked about that day while walking to school and little stuff like that." She giggled. "I think it's so charming of him…That guy's a total sweetheart."

I face-palmed. "Why oh why did that idiot think of giving you the book?"

"Here." She said, placing the book in my hand. "Take it…And turn it into a story."

"…"

"You can do it. I've read your English essays Runo. It's reasonable."

"Reasonable? What kind of compliment is that?" I fumed up, partially from the embarrassment that flooded my veins.

"Calm down Runo…Anyways…Think about what I said." She said winking.

After she left I scanned the book. Just as she said, it had occurrences jotted down in Dan's incomprehensible handwriting… It was half-amusing to read about the things that we bickered about. They all seemed so childish and pointless now.

We kept in contact through Facebook, Dan and I. We chatted and stuff like that. We also sent messages talking about school life. We had taken a unanimous decision to move on. And slowly the messages became less and less frequent and now it's nothing but a fleeting 'Hi' here and there.

It all happened quite unexpectedly. One day, one depressing day when I had particularly nothing to do, my eyes just happened to fall on this **book**…

And then, guess what happened? That's right; I typed this story out and then posted it under my penname crystal-mist. I wonder what 'Dan' will think if he got wind of this situation.

**Fin.**

**Yeah, so that's that. **

**I had a bit of a battle in my mind whether to reveal my true identity. *nervous laugh***

**This is the last chapter after all. Anyway, review and tell me what you think.**

**Let me say this one more time. "Life is unfair".**

**Take care guys.**


End file.
